Elephantmen Vol 1
| years published = 2006-present | total issues = 78+ | featured characters = | creators = Richard Starkings; Moritat | previous = Hip Flask | next = Elephantmen: War Toys }} Elephantmen is an American ongoing comic book series of the action and science fiction genres. It was created by writer Richard Starkings and artist Justin Norman, aka Moritat. The series was published by Image Comics and began publication in July, 2006. Elephantmen takes place some distance in the future and involves an artificially developed race of human/animal hybrids that were genetically bred from a Japanese company called MAPPO. Designed to be living weapons of mass destruction, the so-called "Elephantmen", eventually turn upon their creators as violent altercations take place between MAPPO facilities and soldiers of the United Nations. These liberated creatures must now find a way to eke out normal lives among a populace that they were once designed to destroy. 1-25 * Elephantmen 1 * Elephantmen 2 * Elephantmen 3 * Elephantmen 4 * Elephantmen 5 * Elephantmen 6 * Elephantmen 7 * Elephantmen 8 * Elephantmen 9 * Elephantmen 10 * Elephantmen 11 * Elephantmen 12 * Elephantmen 13 * Elephantmen 14 * Elephantmen 15 * Elephantmen 16 * Elephantmen 17 * Elephantmen 18 * Elephantmen 19 * Elephantmen 20 * Elephantmen 21 * Elephantmen 22 * Elephantmen 23 * Elephantmen 24 * Elephantmen 25 26-50 * Elephantmen 26 * Elephantmen 27 * Elephantmen 28 * Elephantmen 29 * Elephantmen 30 * Elephantmen 31 * Elephantmen 32 * Elephantmen 33 * Elephantmen 34 * Elephantmen 35 * Elephantmen 36 * Elephantmen 37 * Elephantmen 38 * Elephantmen 39 * Elephantmen 40 * Elephantmen 41 * Elephantmen 42 * Elephantmen 43 * Elephantmen 44 * Elephantmen 45 * Elephantmen 46 * Elephantmen 47 * Elephantmen 48 * Elephantmen 49 * Elephantmen 50 51-75 * Elephantmen 51 * Elephantmen 52 * Elephantmen 53 * Elephantmen 54 * Elephantmen 55 * Elephantmen 56 * Elephantmen 57 * Elephantmen 58 * Elephantmen 59 * Elephantmen 60 * Elephantmen 61 * Elephantmen 62 * Elephantmen 63 * Elephantmen 64 * Elephantmen 65 * Elephantmen 66 * Elephantmen 67 * Elephantmen 68 * Elephantmen 69 * Elephantmen 70 * Elephantmen 71 * Elephantmen 72 * Elephantmen 73 * Elephantmen 74 * Elephantmen 75 76-present * Elephantmen 76 * Elephantmen 77 * Elephantmen 78 * Elephantmen 79 * Elephantmen 80 * Elephantmen: Man and Elephantman 1 * Elephantmen: Cover Stories * Elephantmen: Mammoth Book * Elephantmen: Shots * Elephantmen: The Pilot * Elephantmen: War Toys: Yvette * Giant-Size Elephantmen 1 * Image Firsts: Elephantmen 1 * Elephantmen: Armed Forces * Elephantmen: Wounded Animals * Elephantmen: Fatal Diseases * Elephantmen: Dangerous Liaisons * Elephantmen: Questionable Things * Elephantmen: Devilish Functions * Elephantmen: Earthly Desires * Elephantmen: Damaged Goods * Elephantmen: Captain Stoneheart and the Truth Fairy * Elephantmen 2260: Memories of the Futures * Elephantmen 2260: The Red Queen * Elephantmen 2260: Learning to Be Human * Elephantmen 2260: All Coming Evil * Elephantmen (2006) redirects to this page. * Elephantmen is a spin-off of the ''Hip Flask'' comic book series. * Elephantmen: Man and Elephantman was released as a flip-book on the reverse side of ''The Walking Dead'' #86. * Issues #13-15 comprise the "Worlds Collide" storyline. * Issues #16-23 comprise the "Dangerous Liaisons" storyline. * Issues #21-24 comprise the "7 Days of Smog" storyline. * Issues #25-30 comprise the "Questionable Things" storyline. * Issues #31-33 comprise the "Man and Elephantman" storyline, which also includes the Elephantmen: Man and Elephantman one-shot special. * Issues #34-35 are part of the "War Toys" storyline. * Issues #36-39 comprise the "The Killing Season" storyline. * Issues #36-40 also comprise the "Patient Zero" storyline. * Issues #42-49 comprise the "Sleeping Partners" storyline. * Issues #51-55 comprise the "Picking Up the Pieces" storyline. * Issues #48-62 comprise the "The "Red Queen" storyline. * Issues #65-69 comprise the "All Coming Evil" storyline. * Issues "70-71 comprise the "The White Elephant" storyline. * * * * Category:Image Comics